


When Wrong Is Right

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 August 2006 for <a href="http://inell.livejournal.com/profile">inell</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When Wrong Is Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written on 28 August 2006 for [inell](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile).

"This is wrong. This is so, so, so _very_ wrong."

"You said you'd do it, and I think the roses look fetching against your hair."

"They're supposed to be in _your_ hair, Hermione."

"A wizard shouldn't make bets with his evil twin on the night before his wedding then, should he?"

"George isn't evil—he's sick! He's a twisted perv! What's Mum going to say?"

"Probably, 'You look lovely, dear—mind the silk. It's expensive'."

"You're enjoying this."

"I truly am."

"I'll give you something to giggle about."

"Fred! Stop that! I haven't finished charming your dress robes to fit me. Fred! Fre—ed. Oh, Fred, that's—"

"What _are_ you doing? That's very expensive silk! Fred, none of that until after the wedding! Out!"

"But Mum—"

"Don't you 'Mum' me. Out."

"This is wrong, wrong, I tell you!"

"Out!"

~*~

"It really is wrong, Molly. How long are we going to make him to suffer?"

"Oh, I expect George will release him from the bet in time for you to change."

"Or not."

"Well, if not, be sure to get him out of that dress before he ruins it."

"That shouldn't be a problem."


End file.
